An Early Arrival
by robytan
Summary: Couldn't wait to speculate on how BB's baby will turn up!


**Disclaimer - I Don't Own Bones**

_I read that Brennan's birth will be unique and completely different to Angela's so…._

An Early Arrival

"I never said that they weren't valid reasons for living together, I just find it hard to believe how we would fit all our things in your place or mine."

"It's called compromise Bones" he replied annoyed that this conversation hadn't been resolved just 6 weeks short of their babies arrival. They had been living between their two apartments, and more recently at Bone's place given her preference for her own bed.

"There is another option which you don't seem to want to discuss….… we could find a new place" she looked at him.

"Do you know how hard it is to find a good apartment?" he responded.

"Booth I am not talking about an apartment, I mean a house. It makes sense given that Parker is getting older and would probably like his own room, we will have a baby that will also need a room and if I want the ability to work from home, then a study would also be advantageous."

"Where would we go? A house in either of our area's would be…"

"Expensive, I have enough money to put a very sizable deposit down and continue to pay a mortgage" she said matter of factly.

Booth sighed, he didn't want Bones to pay for his house which Brennan was starting to pick up on.

"I thought that we agreed that money didn't matter, this would be a resolution agreeable to everyone" she persisted.

He knew she was probably right but he just needed to get used to the idea.

Brennan shifted in her seat, her back aching from the length of time in the car and her baby belly starting to get tight. Suddenly she felt a wet patch "What" she said out loud. Looking down, searching for a water bottle or something.

"I didn't say anything" Booth said focussing on the road ahead.

The acute pain that pulled at her belly, made her realise it wasn't her water bottle.

"Ohhhh" she gasped "Booth my waters just broke…..ooooh" Brennan said clutching her stomach.

"What here, we're in the middle of nowhere" he said looking over at her and realising she was serious "Bones….. okay… I'll call an ambulance and have them meet us halfway" he said dialing the number.

"There may not be time for that…." She breathed out between each word.

"What do you mean Bones?" he said scared.

"These are acute contractions which may mean that ….Ohhhhhhhhhh" she closed her eyes as the pain intensified "…..we may not make it to the hospital. It's fine, many woman around the world do not have the benefit of being in a hospital" She replied.

" What, no no, we are having a expert to deliver our baby?" he said, his eyes wide.

"I'm sure that they can talk you through this" she said replied as the contraction started to subside.

Someone finally answered him on the phone. "Yes, my partner is going into labour and she's not due for another 6 weeks, we are at least, 40min away from the closest hospital."

"Booth" she pleaded.

"Okay, okay, she sure she's having the baby right now, what should we do" he asked the paramedic.

Booth pulled over, jumped out of the car and laid down all the seats in the back. He raced over to the passenger side and opened the door. Brennan moved her legs over and started to get out collapsing onto Booth as another contraction started. "Okay, I got you"

"Ohhhhhhh" she tried to breath through. "Ohhhhhhhhh…..ahhhhhhhh"

" We just have to make it to the back of the car" he told her as she came out of the contraction, half carrying her around the side of the car.

"Okay you're going to have to climb up, I'll help" he told her.

"Wait, wait for the next one" she said leaning over into the car, her head down. He massaged her lower back with his palms until the contraction came and passed, watching her intently. Catching her breath, Brennan turned around and sat on the back.

"Lets get you up" he said as she tried to bring her closest leg up. "Whoa Bones, let me do that" he responded and swung each leg over. Remembering the phone, he ran back to the front seat and grabbed it, pressing the speaker function "Okay what do we do now?"

"You need to time the contractions and see how many cm your wife is dilated" came the answer.

"Time the contractions" he repeated preferring the first instruction over the second one.

"Tell them that they are coming every 90 seconds, I've been counting" Brennan answered him.

"Right" he said passing the information.

"That's fine, it means that your baby is very close to coming out, you need to find a clean piece of clothing or cloth to wrap the baby in" was the answer "then you need to see how many cm your wife is dilated" came a very firm but calm voice.

"What, no, I'm not his wife" Brenna interjected "Ohhhhhhhhh"

"…..okay okay" Booth said following all their instructions this time.

"I want to push" she yelled towards the phone.

"With your next contraction, take in a deep breath and concentrate all your energy on pushing down" they instructed.

"Booth, the contraction's coming" Brennan called out, closing her eyes, her face grimacing as the pain started to claw it's way around her stomach. She breathed in deeply and pushed as hard as she could for as long as she could.

"I can see the head, it's coming Bones, that atta girl" he yelled out

"Ahhhh" she cried as the contraction peaked.

"That's great, you are doing well, with this next push, the baby may come out , I need you to keep describing the baby to me and how it's coming out" came the next lot of instructions.

"Booth I can feel the next contraction" yelled Brennan taking another deep breath and focusing all her energy on pushing the baby out.

"Oh my god, it's out, it's out, it's a girl" Booth held the baby close to him. "Why isn't she crying, she's still blue" he yelled to the phone.

"Open her mouth and make sure it's clear"

As he touched her lips, they opened, taking in some air and letting out a small creaky cry.

"Is she okay?" Brennan asked, looking up at them, a huge range of emotions rising up in her exhausted body.

"Yes, she's perfect" he said, climbing into the back of the car and placing their little girl onto her arms. Booth watched Brennan as she lovingly looked down onto their new baby, the happy tears forming in her eyes.

Another voice interrupted them "You still need to do a few things, do you have a blanket to cover them both up…

Ten minutes later, they lay in the back of car, Booth's arms around them both.

"We did it, you and me, we're a great team Bones" he whispered in her ear.

Brennan smiled and nodded as he kissed her "I love you".

"You said that already"

"Yeah well, there's alotta love going round" he smiled.

"Yes, I feel that too" she said looking him straight in the eye.

In the distance, they could hear the siren of the paramedics on their way…..


End file.
